A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
Lithography is widely recognized as one of the key steps in the manufacture of ICs and other devices and/or structures. However, as the dimensions of features made using lithography become smaller, lithography is becoming a more critical factor for enabling miniature IC or other devices and/or structures to be manufactured.
A lithographic apparatus typically includes an illumination system configured to condition a radiation beam; a support structure constructed to hold a patterning device, such as a reticle or mask, the patterning device being capable of imparting the radiation beam with a pattern in its cross-section to form a patterned radiation beam; a substrate table constructed to hold a substrate; and a projection system configured to project the patterned radiation beam onto a target portion of the substrate.
A theoretical estimate of the limits of pattern printing can be given by the Rayleigh criterion for resolution as shown in equation (1):
                    CD        =                              k            1                    *                      λ            NA                                              (        1        )            
where λ is the wavelength of the radiation used, NA is the numerical aperture of the projection system used to print the pattern, k1 is a process dependent adjustment factor, also called the Rayleigh constant, and CD is the feature size (or critical dimension) of the printed feature. It follows from equation (1) that reduction of the minimum printable size of features can be obtained in three ways: by shortening the exposure wavelength λ, by increasing the numerical aperture NA or by decreasing the value of k1.
In order to shorten the exposure wavelength and, thus, reduce the minimum printable size, it has been proposed to use an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation source. EUV radiation is electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength within the range of 5-20 nm, for example within the range of 13-14 nm. It has further been proposed that EUV radiation with a wavelength of less than 10 nm could be used, for example within the range of 5-10 nm such as 6.7 nm or 6.8 nm. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet radiation or soft x-ray radiation. Possible sources include, for example, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or sources based on synchrotron radiation provided by an electron storage ring.
EUV radiation may be produced using a plasma. A radiation system for producing EUV radiation may include a laser for exciting a fuel to provide the plasma, and a source collector apparatus for containing the plasma. The plasma may be created, for example, by directing a laser beam at a fuel, such as particles of a suitable material (e.g., tin), or a stream of a suitable gas or vapor, such as Xe gas or Li vapor. The resulting plasma emits output radiation, e.g., EUV radiation, which is collected using a radiation collector. The radiation collector may be a mirrored normal incidence radiation collector, which receives the radiation and focuses the radiation into a beam. The source collector apparatus may include an enclosing structure or chamber arranged to provide a vacuum environment to support the plasma. Such a radiation system is typically termed a laser produced plasma (LPP) source.
In an alternative arrangement a radiation system for producing EUV radiation may use an electrical discharge to generate the plasma. The electrical discharge passes into a gas or vapor such as Xe gas, Li vapor or Sn vapor, generating a very hot plasma that emits EUV radiation. Such a radiation system is typically termed a discharge produced plasma (DPP) source.
Plasma creation within an EUV source may cause contamination particles to be created from the fuel. Contamination within an EUV lithographic apparatus may adhere for instance to optical surfaces such as mirrors of the apparatus, or to the patterning device of the lithographic apparatus. The contamination may reduce the efficiency with which EUV radiation is reflected by the mirrors and/or may reduce the accuracy with which a pattern is projected by the EUV lithographic apparatus onto a substrate. The contamination of the optical surfaces or of the patterning device may require them to be replaced, which can be expensive and therefore any reduction in the replacement frequency may be advantageous. Furthermore, replacement of such parts of the lithographic apparatus or the EUV source is a time consuming process, during which the operation of the lithographic apparatus may have to be stopped. Stopping the operation of the lithographic apparatus may reduce the output of the lithographic apparatus and thereby reduce its efficiency, which is undesirable.
It is desirable to obviate or mitigate at least one problem of the prior art, whether identified herein or elsewhere, or to provide an alternative to existing apparatus or methods. In particular it is one object of the invention, amongst others, to provide methods and apparatus for generation of radiation, such as EUV radiation.